DE 10 2009 014 421.8 proposes a valve arrangement in which a 3/2-way valve is provided as a pilot control valve and two 2/2-way valves are provided as a main control valve arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,030 A discloses a valve arrangement having a plurality of valves of different type of construction with a plurality of 2/2-way valves and with a 3/2-way valve, the set-up of the valve arrangement therefore being highly complicated.
DE 199 32 139 B 4 discloses a valve arrangement of the type initially mentioned, in which two slide valves are provided, which are connected to one another in the way initially mentioned and are intended for the continuous regulation of a pressure. Both valves include a spring return, the pilot control valve having an exciter system. Because of the structural configuration of the slide valves, which is based on the follower piston principle, mechanical coupling of the two valves is afforded insofar as the pilot control valve is formed by a valve body which is arranged within the actual valve slide.